


holding hands

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Armageddon, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, M/M, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-500, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 6: ArmageddonWhatever happened, they wouldn’t let go off each other’s hands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633459
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	holding hands

Whatever happened, they wouldn’t let go off each other’s hands.

Whenever the Earth’s crust violently burst open, or if the oceans boiled and turned into sulphur, or if the sky literally fell from heaven in pieces, they would still hold their hands. No one actually knew what Armageddon would look like once the time was right, and the clock of doom rang. But, they would fight it, together.

They had anticipated the day, they  _ knew  _ it would happen, but the closer it became, and the approach caused a bad lingering feeling, they actually thought about it.

Every angel and demon knew about Armageddon, that information had been planted in their minds before their very creation as a fact of life, but no one seemed to stop and think it through, think of the consequences, the aftermath, and the terrifying eternity that followed, with the doom of everything. Everything Aziraphale and Crowley loved.

“It feels like we’ve been bred just to fight, to be Her puppets,” Crowley had told Aziraphale one day as the day kept creeping closer, and it really hit him. If they were unlucky, they would lose everything, including  _ each other _ . After all, only one of the sides would win the oncoming war, the other being left for dead, with the humans. And left, one lonely side “celebrating” their victory for all of eternity, disgustingly, not caring about any of the bloodshed they had caused, celestial or mortal, innocent or not. They wouldn’t care, and that thought made the demon’s blood boil. “I wonder, what even is the point? If everything we have worked for will just disappear anyway? I don’t want to lose you angel.”

Aziraphale had looked him straight into his eyes, no shades blocking his golden irises and slit pupils, and had then taken his hands in his own, something they had never done before. It was a new action, strange and unfamiliar, but it felt like both could get used to it pretty quickly.

“We’re not letting that happen Crowley. Ineffable plan or not. I’m not letting Earth disappear without a fight, and neither will you. We are on our side, and this is our home. We belong here, and together. We will defend this place or die trying.”

Crowley nodded, and their grips on each other tightened.

Yes, no matter what Armageddon threw at them, they would be standing there, side by side.

Holding hands.


End file.
